User talk:PNR
Admin Hello PNR, thank you for your contributions to this wiki. Would you like to be an admin here? I am an admin but I don't come out here often recently, so I was going to request bureaucrat powers from Wikia so that I can give others adminship to assure that the wiki is always well cared for. Let me know if you are interested in being an admin, and I'll see what I can do. ZEM talk to me! 00:24, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, I will still be an admin. Actually, I don't even know everything about Theodore. I know tons more about Thomas the Tank Engine than Theodore. :) ZEM talk to me! 02:50, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Re:Template:Episodes Yes, that sounds like a great idea! By the way, I'm working on getting the power to make you an admin. If you have any more questions, feel free to ask me. ZEM talk to me! 19:47, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :Happy New Year! :) ZEM talk to me! 19:47, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Being an admin That sounds great, between me and you, we should be able to keep this wiki looking good and growing. ZEM talk to me! 22:03, January 1, 2010 (UTC) hello I just like to say hello, so........ Hello! Um...... I,m wondering do you know Theodore's real birthday? Do you know if Theodore and his friends are still in the Maritime Museum of the Atlantic?--Molly the Valiant 02:40, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Museum yea, it's in Halifax, Nova Scotia, Canada. I have not been there yet but I wish to go there and see the real Theodore Tugboat.--Molly the Valiant 04:32, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Re:Episode list No I don't. Sorry. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 16:48, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Re:Help! I'm sorry, but I really do not know the order of the episodes... ZEM talk to me! 07:48, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Re Episode List I love to help, but I really don't know any other sites with episodes in order. I,m really sorry :( I look for other sites about Theodore episodes too, but I have no luck either. I hope that one of us can find something. Thanks for asking though :) --Molly the Valiant 18:14, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: Site notice? Go ahead. Sounds like a great idea. ZEM talk to me! 03:26, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: Rules? I'll see what I can do! :) ZEM talk to me! 04:08, February 10, 2010 (UTC) seasons Well....I can't find anything of what seasons those episodes are in, but I remember one time were I was looking for other theodore tugboat links and i saw something that said that there were 6 seasons. It was a while now so I,m not really positive. I'm thinking that maby those episodes you listed were season 6. Lol, that's the best I can do.:) --Molly the Valiant 17:28, February 12, 2010 (UTC) pictures oops lol sorry aboat the benjamin pic, thanks for fixing that.I also added another pic on northumberland and two on big harbor:)--Molly the Valiant 03:44, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :No I only have VHS, I wish I had DVDs but no. I used a camera to take pictures.--Molly the Valiant 03:58, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh I also take pictures off of my laptop screen when I watch Theodore on youtube.--Molly the Valiant 04:32, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Ok, sorry about that,I try to edit the pics and rename them.--Molly the Valiant 17:09, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::Oh lol, that explains why I can't seem to edit them. Well.... that stinks. Um I can tell you. The pic with Northumberland sleeping is from Theodore and the hunt for Northumberland. The pics with the tugboats sleeping, the harbor at night, and Benjamin sleeping are from Rebbeca and the snore. The one with the part of the harbor in day time I forgot were that one came from.--Molly the Valiant 17:25, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :No sorry, I don't have that book, but I'll look at it and see if I can do anything:) --Molly the Valiant 17:28, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh wait, I just looked in the gallery and that pic of the book is from Danparker, he's a member too, he could help you with that one:)--Molly the Valiant 17:34, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Your welcome, and thanks for letting me know.:)--Molly the Valiant 22:40, February 20, 2010 (UTC) April 19_ PNR Can you please stop removing my images and renaming them please? That's Annoying!--The Theodore Tugboat Re:Narrator? I think if you put "The Harbour Master (Denny Doherty)" that would work well. Do you agree? ZEM talk to me! 05:08, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :Glad to help! :) ZEM talk to me! 05:16, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hello Uh, yeah. The characters names are spelled correctly. And I'll post pictures of them now. Now for the episodes you mentioned, I don't know where they belong. But I have a feeling that maybe season 4 and 5 might be where they belong. I think. Re: Block I meant to leave them as I left them. There does not need to be a space between anything. That just wastes space on the page. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 04:43, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :You're unblocked. Sorry for the trouble. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 04:48, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::There must be residual blockage. LOL I'll see if I can fix it. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 04:54, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :::I blocked you again. This time for 1 second. Tell me if you can edit now. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 04:56, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :OK sorry about the trouble. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 05:00, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Re:Community Portal I'll see what I can do to improve the main page. As for Theodore being related to Thomas and TUGS, I kinda think they are like cousins. Sorry I took so long to respond. ZEM talk to me! 22:18, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Re:Admins? User:BoCo is an admin, but he has been inactive for quite some time. To get a spotlight, you have to go to the central wikia site and go to their talk page for spotlights. I am currently writing to wikia requesting a new spotlight for this wiki! :) Do you mean you want me to make a template like the one on the main page of Thomas Wiki? ZEM talk to me! 22:04, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Re:Template OK, thanks! I'll get started on it... :) ZEM talk to me! 23:22, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :Does this look good - Template:Tugs? ZEM talk to me! 16:52, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ::OK, I'll do that! :) ZEM talk to me! 17:25, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Re:Models I'm actually the one who found them, NOM got them off of me. I got them off eBay. I still have them all on my laptop. Why do you ask? ZEM talk to me! 01:53, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :I'll try to upload them as soon as possible! :) ZEM talk to me! 03:33, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Re:Help! I'll see what I can do, as soon as I can. ZEM talk to me! 03:32, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Episodes I know a lot about this show... Hank's Cozy Cove, which was preceded by Bedford's Big Move, was the episode before Theodore & the Hunt for Northumberland, which was succeeded by Theodore and the Bickering Barges, succeeded by Theodore and the Scared Ship. Theodore and the Pirate was right between Theodore's Backwards Day & Emily & the Splash. Emily's Easy Job was preceded by Theodore and the Runaway Ferry, which was preceded by Hank's Funny Feeling, preceded by Emily Finds a Friend, preceded by George's Funny Noise, & was succeeded by R. Boat & the Queen. Re: locations I'll try to find more locations. Sorry about the long time response, the internet was acting up for almost a month and a half for some reason, but it's fixed now, and yes I like my talk page to be fixed, I agree on in being a bit crowded lol :) Please and thankyou:) --Molly the Valiant 04:27, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: talk pages ok.... but what do you mean by Example Blah, Blah, etc? ??? I,m a bit confused.--Molly the Valiant 02:43, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hello --Sodormatchmaker 01:23, April 20, 2010 (UTC)Sure I might make a story with Theodore, Emily and Lucy although I don't know much about her. And I'm a boy. Sodormatchmaker 01:23, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Re:Models I believe these are the images you requested that I upload some time back. :) File:Models.jpg File:Models(2).jpg File:Models(3).jpg File:Models(4).jpg File:Models(5).jpg File:Models(6).jpg File:Models(7).jpg File:Models(8).jpg ZEM talk to me! 02:41, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :You're welcome! Sorry it took so long! ZEM talk to me! 02:41, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Re:Break OK, I'll keep an eye on it. Have fun on your break. :) ZEM talk to me! 17:04, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Re:Locations No, not yet. I havn't got the chance becouse I have'nt seen any channels with Theodore Tugboat playing so I can't take any pictuers intill I see Theodore Tugboat come back on TV. I know it's sad :(--Molly the Valiant 23:28, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Re:Okay Yeah, I'm Okay. I'm just going to be resigning from adminship here, as I am too busy to edit here anymore and it looks bad to have an admin who doesn't edit. Would you like to be the head admin now? :) ZEM talk to me! 02:32, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :It is not really called "head admin" it is actually called being a "bureaucrat." Basically you can be an admin who can make other people an admin too. :) ZEM talk to me! 02:36, July 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I can do that. :) ZEM talk to me! 02:44, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, you are talking about the Thomas Wiki right? Goldenbear was an admin from the beginning of the wiki I guess, and then Wikia gave me adminship to deal with some seriously bad vandalism, and then I made Thomasfan an admin as well. :) ZEM talk to me! 04:19, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Congrats You are now a bureaucrat! I will be contacting Wikia to have them remove my powers as I am retiring. If you need anything, feel free to contact me on Thomas Wiki, as I still edit there! Have fun! :) ZEM talk to me! 14:24, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Pics I just added some pics on the Haliburton page and the Emily and the Missing Barge page. I hope I did it right, I don,t want to get kicked of by a little mistake *shivers* :( --Molly the Valiant 20:46, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :Phew..... Thanks :) I agree. lol --Molly the Valiant 20:54, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Zem Whoa.... how did you know I was sending a message to zem? yea it is really sad when someone leaves :( What is it like to be an admen? --Molly the Valiant 20:58, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh I got another question.... Have you seen the Theodore and the haunted houseboat on youtube? If you did, I wonder why it never got loaded completely on there? It ends with out really getting to the end of the episode if you know what I mean. :( --Molly the Valiant 21:02, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Cut off recording Awww..... that stinks :( Is he able to reload it again?--Molly the Valiant 21:07, July 15, 2010 (UTC) More pics Ok.... I'll do that :) It will be next week when I'll upload more pics. It's because I don't have internet at home so I go to my local library about once a week. --Molly the Valiant 21:14, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Your welcome, no problem :D btw, are you really the only one who is the most active on this site? I wish I could, I,m a really HUGE fan of Theodore tugboat as well :D--Molly the Valiant 21:18, July 15, 2010 (UTC) editing Right, I do need to learn more about editing. lol :P --Molly the Valiant 21:23, July 15, 2010 (UTC) LOL :)--Molly the Valiant 21:26, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Locations Not yet.... It's a little hard finding a good shot of a good location on the episodes, but I'll still find something and gladly to load it on here as well. :) --Molly the Valiant 21:33, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Your Welcome :) BTW do you know what happened to Sodarmatchmaker? I have'nt heard of him in a long while :(--Molly the Valiant 21:36, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Ok, thanks--Molly the Valiant 21:39, July 15, 2010 (UTC) I got another question, does this site have a real live live chat room. Do you know what I mean..... like a chat room on Yahoo? that would be cool if all the fans could talk together on a chat room all at the same time:)--Molly the Valiant 21:44, July 15, 2010 (UTC) More pics :) I uploaded more pics on and the sinking ship and hurt feelings :) --Molly the Valiant 22:07, July 19, 2010 (UTC) I figured you would say something about the blurriness. lol Sorry about that, my camera is just a cheap Kodak and it's not the best camera like a Canon camera would be ;) BTW what does PNG mean? --Molly the Valiant 22:46, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Cool, so does that mean it will clear up the pics? --Molly the Valiant 22:50, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Cool, Thanks :D I'll remember next time --Molly the Valiant 22:54, July 19, 2010 (UTC) OK, no problem. Does seem like there is not enough pics of Oliver. :)--Molly the Valiant 23:05, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Your Welcome :D --Molly the Valiant 23:12, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Your Welcome, but I still have to load a few more because while I was loading up one the internet just went bazaar, but now it's back up and I'll let you know when I,m done. Also I can't seen to get the pics to a png format, I don't know why.... but I,m sorry about that. Also the video on youtube is really blurry anyway...... Well.... the internet has been going weird all day, I might just have to upload more nextweek... sorry, but I hope you enjoy the new ones for now. :) BTW how did you get that new Foduck in Reverse pic? Is there more eps on youtube? --Molly the Valiant 19:08, July 22, 2010 (UTC) A Theodore Tugboat website!? OOOOhhhhh Please show my the link of the episode list and the other page you mentioned! :D This is exiting! --Molly the Valiant 19:25, July 22, 2010 (UTC) .....LOL nevermind ... I found it. silly me, I got so exited! Yay for more Theodore! :D --Molly the Valiant 19:35, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Oh this is really cool, The activity part is not working right, witch really stinks... but the rest of it is interesting. Now were is that episode list? ;) BTW how did this website get found... I have been looking for it for years! I remember something about classic media but I could never find it. Thank goodness it's now on this wiki :) --Molly the Valiant 19:41, July 22, 2010 (UTC) .... Interesting... I have never heard of that book. Do you think it was about Chimy the clock tower? BTW that's alsome you found the website. Thanks :D. Tell me more about this tower thing you were talking about :) --Molly the Valiant 19:50, July 22, 2010 (UTC) That's odd... I have no clue who could look like the Eiffel tower in Theodore Tugboat... if you find something about that book, please show me in anyway possible, I would like to look at this character :) --Molly the Valiant 19:59, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Aww... that really stinks... That happened here in america as well. Years ago there were a lot of Theodore books and stuff and then "POOF!" gone! :( BTW does Theodore Tugboat still come on TV over were you are? --Molly the Valiant 20:12, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Aww... same here :( *cries* I wonder if he's on anywhere in this world? --Molly the Valiant 20:16, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Alsome! Were can I find this author and what year are the books? :D --Molly the Valiant 20:26, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Wow... cool, thanks. I hope he will be there forever so I can get a chance to meet Theodore for real! :D --Molly the Valiant 20:33, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Invisible Pic Um...... Something weird is going on with uploading pics, I uploaded another boat bully pic and it came out invisible. :( It's called boatbully9.jpg and see for your self! Kinda odd don't you think? :/ --Molly the Valiant 20:30, July 26, 2010 (UTC) BTW I was going to take pics of Emily and the Tug of War but it has all ready been done by Theodore tugboat. That's some better pics then what my camera can do. :) lol. Ok.... it's showing up now, but that was weird when I uploaded it, oh I forgot to mention that before it got invisible a question mark showed up. I,m going to try uploading some more.--Molly the Valiant 21:51, July 26, 2010 (UTC) I finally added the rest of the boatbully pics and also added some Harbor fulls day pics :D BTW I saw the page with Yancy on it and I think the producer was just using it as an example talking about something, but that is interasting to see he said that... I guess you could mention it here on this site.:) --Molly the Valiant 22:13, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I see you have done that. :) BTW did you know I wear glasses? I,m nearsighted... lol just saying :P --Molly the Valiant 22:23, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Lol, it's ok :D Let me know if you see more new stuff about Theodore Tugboat. :) --Molly the Valiant 22:28, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Truro I just saw the Truro page and I saw that it said he's from Cuba? I,m wondering since when did Truro speak spanish???? :/ --Molly the Valiant 19:09, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Oh... I was just wondering... sorry, I wasn't blaming you. :) Who ever typed that down must be fooling around. A couple of months ago I was looking at character pages about cargo ships and I remember that somebody was fooling around by typing down fan made ideas about the characters and I know about the characters and knew that the fan stuff wasn't right so I deleted the fake stuff. I guess we would have to keep a sharp eye for crazy fools, right? :D --Molly the Valiant 18:58, August 18, 2010 (UTC) BTW I have no idea who did it... :( Wow! Seeing that Rebecca is based on Jacques Cousteau's research vessel RV Calypso is allsome! :D How did you find that out?! :D --Molly the Valiant 19:19, August 18, 2010 (UTC) PBS Theodore Tugboat minisite?! Oh my goodness!! Another site? Yay!! I gotta go check it out now! Thanks! :D Yea! I just saw it, but it's being slow and working a little strange.... :( I can still brows around and look at things. I need a more updated laptop.... maybe the sits will work better, But how did you find that one? :D--Molly the Valiant 20:04, August 18, 2010 (UTC) COOL!! Can you show me what picture your talking about? :D --Molly the Valiant 20:15, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Oh, cool, thanks :D --Molly the Valiant 20:36, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Andrew Cochran How did you find a picture of Andrew Cochran? Wow... your better at finding things then I am. lol :)--Molly the Valiant 20:52, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Aww... That stinks. I tried looking up that car company and emailed them to find out if Andrew was really there and it was a failure too... BTW heh um..... lol i,m a female...... just in case you didn't know, because you said my good man.... That's ok though, no biggie :)--Molly the Valiant 21:36, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Molly Yes lol It is true. My name is Molly and my friends tell me that I'm a Vehement kind of person but I called it Valiant so people will not get confused on this site :D Wow! It's been a long time since the last time I saw Theodore on TV. I think it was the year 2001 on the channel PBS. Now I just see Theodore on VHS and Youtube :). It would be nice if he did make a come back to TV, that would be great. :) --Molly the Valiant 21:50, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Well... Thank you :D *blushes* I'm a human version of a tugboat that has never been seen. lol. What character in the show do you closely relate too?--Molly the Valiant 22:00, August 18, 2010 (UTC) What does CGI mean? and yes I think Theodore should come back. I would LOVE for him to come back :)--Molly the Valiant 22:07, August 18, 2010 (UTC) LOL, ok :D--Molly the Valiant 22:10, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I agree that Andrew should continue Theodore Tugboat. :) That would be nice and keep it the way it's always been "realistic". CGI just makes it look fake.....--Molly the Valiant 22:17, August 18, 2010 (UTC) OH NO!!!!! That is so sad..... How is it going to work now?! *cries really loud* D: --Molly the Valiant 22:33, August 18, 2010 (UTC) D: They shouldn't of done that.... That just makes the museum exhibit unfinished and Theodore really sad with missing never to be seen friends. :(...... and... I never got a chance to go there yet and see the characters for real... now that's ruined.... But I hope I still see Theodore and Andrew... Someone has to find Andrew!!...--Molly the Valiant 22:46, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Sold Models Video Thank you, Im surprised that other big Theodore fans didn't try and stop them from selling them.....:( Here is a website about Theodore Too in Nova Scotia. It tells all about the water front and Theodore Too and other neat stuff. I would love to go there. They have an email address. http://www.mtcw.ca/theodoretugboat/Contact.php I emailed them a question recently about what V-word fits Theodore and they said either Valuable or Versatile. :) You can ask them questions too, they should respond. there place or building is called Murphy's on the water. I think Valuable, but what does Versatile mean? --Molly the Valiant 19:41, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Most Popular Characters I know the most popular characters in the series & here they are: 1.Theodore 2. Hank 3. Emily 4. George 5. Foduck 6. Pugwash 7. Owan 8. Shelburne 9. Carla 10. Constance 11. Shediac 12. Clayton 13. Bedford 14. Lilly 15. Blandford 16. Brunswick 17. Guysborough 18. Barrington 19. Bonavista 20. Northumberland 21. Chester 22. Benjamin 23. Sigrid 24. Phillip & Philmore 25. Digby 26. Rebecca 27. Fundy 28. Blandford 29. Bayswater 30. Bobby 31. Jasper 32. Donald 33. The Dispatcher 34. Cumberland 35. Pearl 36. Petra 37. Dartmouth 38. Chimey 39. Truro 40. Dorothy .............................. Rare Episode Pictures Now that was great of you to upload those pictures from R Boat and the Queen and Foduck in reverse. Thanks. Question I have not heared from you in while, do you need any help with anything here with Theodore Tugboat. Also did someone upload more vedios on youtube?--Molly the Valiant 23:29, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: Bad news AWWWW that stinks :( *cries* I wish we could join and start a whole new genoration of Theodore tugboat and help continue the production.--Molly the Valiant 23:07, September 16, 2010 (UTC) the little edit before you edited agian was somebody else. Parchisy is a really big Theodore fan as well. he's sad too. Finnland you say? do they have a website?--Molly the Valiant 23:12, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Awww,......... pooperdoopers! D: --Molly the Valiant 23:20, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Re:Question Hmmm... I don't see what you are talking about? Anyway, that is alright. You never know, I may just un-retire. ;) ZEM talk to me! 17:56, September 26, 2010 (UTC)